Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Spy Who Loved Me
by theodorefan100
Summary: This is an Alvin/Brittany one-shot involving a kinky dream Alvin has.


Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Spy Who Loved Me

After an intense orgasm together, Alvin and Brittany had had enough time to clean up and pretend that nothing happened. After eating dinner together, the two sat on the couch watching romantic movies until they both fell asleep in each others arms. Alvin had had the most amazing time in his life, at least until he had a certain dream...

"Liuetenant Seville, you will be placed in charge of guarding The Sky. It is a priceless painting that was painted by Picaso and will be locked in the museums vault. The security code on the vault is 1-2-3-4-5, don't forget it," Alvin's boss instructed him, then left without another word.

"1-2-3-4-5? That's the kind of code an idiot would put on his luggage!" Alvin said to himself as he sat in the guard office, preparing for another boring night. He wasn't exactly thrilled that he would once again be forced to sit in this dumb room all night in this art museum. He HATED this job, but it was the only job he had managed to find so far.

Around 9:00, Alvin did a patrol and, satisfied that no one else was in the building, he fell asleep. He was completely out, so of course, he wouldn't notice the small black ball as it rolled into the room. When it silently exploded, he didn't have a clue.

When Alvin woke up it was 9:34 and he wasn't in the guard office like he had been before he fell asleep. He was tied to a wooden chair in a medium sized square room. He couldn't move, or talk. A ball gag had been inserted in his mouth. He tried to squirm and pain shot through him, coming from his rectum. Not only had a ball gag been inserted in his mouth, but whoever was responsible had also plugged his anus with a butt plug!

A door opened behind him. He tried to turn his head but was unable to move far enough without causing his ass pain.

"Well, well," said a sly female voice from behind him, "You're finally awake, good."

A female chipmunk came into view as she walked around to him. She wore a pink blouse and skirt. As she walked by him she lifted her tail and he saw what was unmistakeably a pink thong on under her skirt. If he wasn't in such a terrible predicament right now, he would have been very turned on.

"Did you like my little show? I hope you did because I'm afraid I can't let you go until you tell me the security code to the art vault. If you don't do it willingly, I have ways to make you talk."

She removed the ballgag from his mouth and asked, "What is the security code? Tell me." She winked at him with a sexy smile.

"NEVER!" Alvin shouted at her.

"Oh well, I guess we'll have to do this the hard way."

She left his sight again. She returned moment later with an ancient scuba mask. It had the glass on the front removed. The chipette picked it up and placed it on Alvin's head. She then turned and bent over, pulling her thong down to her ankles, and placed her butt up against the mask. She then began to fart, loud, wet ones that get your attention in a hurry. The smell was unbelievably horrible. She said as she farted, "You like that? Huh? I know you do! I can tell! I'm gonna make you smell my ass breath until you tell me the security code!"

Alvin began begging for her to stop, but she continued to call out, "Not until you tell me!" Alvins begging picked up through the entire gassing.

She kept it up for several minutes, until she had no farts left in her rectum. Once she was done she removed his mask and said, "What is the security code?"

"I won't tell you!" Alvin shouted at her.

"Then it looks like I'll have some more fun with you."

Three minutes later, Alvin found himself strapped down to a table, having been easily overpowered by the chipette, he was wondering what the next torure she would use on him would be and how easy it would be to suffer through. She pressed a button and the table sank down until it was almost completely on the floor. She then leaned over him and asked, "Are you sure you don't want to just tell me?"

"NEVER!" shouted Alvin.

"Have it your way."

The Chipette pulled her thong down to her ankles again and sat down on his face, his nose going right between her butt cheeks and pressing against her tailhole. She began to push, hard, and before he knew it, his entire snout was up her ass!

"I am not getting up until you lick my ass!" the chipette said to him in a dominant tone.

He knew he didn't have a choice, so he sent his tounge out and into her waiting bowels. He rimmed her hard, and cleaned her shit filled bowels with his tounge the way a bitch ought to. After several minutes of this, she finally began to sit up, then slammed her ass back down. "OH YES!" she screamed, "Your face makes the perfect dildo!" She began to fuck her ass with his snout. He was disgusted by this. He was tasting shit and she was using him to get off! It only took her ten minutes to orgasm after having his face act as a dick in her ass.

Once she orgasmed, she stood up, his face sliding out of her now clean butthole, and looked at him. His snout was covered in shit, and he looked like he hadn't enjoyed any of it. She had to fix that. She knew that if she could get him to like this, then he would beg her for it and would most likely be willing to do whatever she wanted.

"Now, what is the passcode?" she asked again.

"I will never tell!" Alvin replied.

The chipette sighed, and after several more minutes, Alvin found himself tied to the table in a new postition, his ass straight up in the air. The chipette then stood in front of him, she pulled her thong down again and this time, stuck a hard, plastic tube up her butthole. She then sat on his ass and he felt the plastic tube slide into his own butthole! She used the tube to connect their buttholes together! What could she be planning now? She then spoke, "After that excellent rim job you just gave me, I really need to take a dump. Unless you tell me the passcode, your asshole will be my toilet. And after I'm done, I will use a buttplug to plug your butt so you cant just poop my shit back out!"

Alvin was not giving in. "Do your worst!" he shouted.

The chipette began to shit, and surprisingly, his asshole sucked her shit up through the tube as if it had been dying to. He began to silently cry. This was humiliating! After 5 minutes, she got up and pulled the tube out of their asses. He then felt the tip of an unlubricated buttplug press against his now shit filled tailhole. He tried to object, but she rammed it into his ass. He screamed in pain. Was this torture ever going to end?

"Now tell me the code!" the chipette yelled.

"NO!" was Alvin's reply.

"Then I guess you want more of me huh?" she responded.

Alvin was tied down to the chair again and was scared when he suddenly saw her bring out a machine. She took a long tube with a small pointed needle at the end and started to play with his dick. He knew that needle was going into his dick and tried to keep from getting hard, but she jacked him off until he was as hard as could be. She then inserted the needle. He screamed. She hit a switch and the machine began to suck up his cum in large quantities. He could see a bag start filling with it. It only took ten minutes to make the bag almost burst. She quickly shut the machine off once the bag was filled and took it off after sealing it. She then removed the needle from his dick (ignoring his cries of pain) and left. Several minutes later she had him tied to the table on all fours with his tail held up by a rope. The chipette had gotten out a second machine, this one had two tubes and two needles! He didn't like where this was going.

A dildo was placed on the first needle which was then inserted into his waiting anus as soon as the buttplug had been removed. The other also hada dild paced on it and was shoved down his throat before he could do anything to stop it. She turned the machine on and he immediately felt both condoms slide in and out ofhis throat and his shit filled ass. This wasn't fun at all. Alvin began to cry and beg, "Please, please please stop this!" But the dildo in his mouth muffled the sound too much and several minutes later Alvin felt both ends explode, sending his won jizz down his throat and into his ass.

Once the dildo in his mouth was removed Alvin said, "Alright, I'll tell you. The passcode is 1-2-3-4-5."

The chipette left the room without a word, and returned several minutes later. "I have sent my comrades to steal the painting. Now it's time for your reward..."

Alvin woke with a start. He was on the couch in the living room with Brittany next to him, startled awake by his sudden movement. "Alvin what's wrong?" she asked him with worry in her eyes.

In no time at all he explained the dream he had just had, the dream about her! She wasn't expecting it, and in no time the two of them were naked and preparing for some love making.

Brittany laid on the couch on all fours with her tail raised high while Alvin mounted her and pressed his dick up against her waiting tailhole. "Are you ready baby?"

"Yes"

His dick slid right into her anal cavity without much resistance and Brittany moaned. Alvin began to thrust into her asshole as hard as he could. He spent twenty minutes pounding her ass until his dick exploded into her rectum, filling it with his seed. Once Alvin had removed his dick from her ass, the two kissed each other back into a deep sleep.

To the Readers:

Sorry that it seems rushed at the end. I did this for a friend and had to rush it at the end to finish it up due to increasing amount of work i had to do.


End file.
